Finding Love
by Twilight Tides
Summary: Mel has always seen Seth as a good friend, even as a brother. But why does it take his girlfriend and two bad relationships for her to notice that he's the one she loved all along?


It was exactly two weeks left till school started up again. Seth and Ryan were on the sofa downstairs, while Mel and Kara were upstairs. The four teens lived with Professor Alnar after a tragic accident that took the lives of their parents. Seth and Mel were sixteen, Erik was seventeen and Kara was fifteen. A random burst of laughter was heard from the direction of upstairs, causing the teens downstairs to roll their eyes.

"I swear," Erik said as he reclined easily. "I will never understand girls. And I have a sister!" He threw his hands up for emphasis at the latter portion of his response and the bluenette opted to shake his head, silently tutting the over-exaggerated display of emphasis. Erik was dressed in a dark green muscle tee shirt and black jeans with white socks. It was going to be his first year of college once school opened up again. He had been accepted to All Realms College for Technology and Science Prototypes. Because of the distance, he would be leaving this afternoon.

Reaching behind for his sleeveless white hoodie with 3 blue strides, he looked down at his own ensemble. His black form-fitting long sleeve displayed multicolored speakers with white wings showed off his well-built physique. His dark blue denim shorts which showcased his gray denim snapback that was attached to a loop in his shorts and wore black ankle socks on his feet. His blue Sony X headphones hung precariously around his neck. Running a hand through his hair, he marveled at how long he had it grow. Thanks to a certain auburn redhead, his bang was now hanging in his azure eyes. He blushed as he remembered his girlfriend, Ariana. He couldn't help himself whenever she crossed his mind.

Erik caught the change in pigmentation, a knowing smile spreading across his features. _Dude's got it bad. I'm not even that bad... Then again, that could be because I've had plenty girlfriends._

"Argh! Where is it?!" Mel yelled as she threw another article of clothing from her walk-in closet. Kara rolled her eyes at the frenzied look on the bluenette's face. She never knew Mel to be the anxious type, especially since it clashed with her usually calm demeanor. Looking over Mel's outfit, she didn't see what the fuss was about. Mel was dressed in a white tank top with a shimmering blue snowflake design underneath a dark blue denim jacket that came to mid-back. Her blue plaid skirt stopped just above her knees and her beige Gladiators were bedazzled with blue and gold studs. Her silver chain and heart-shaped locket were a stunning, yet subtle finish to her ensemble. Her silver blue hair was in a fishtail braid with a bang that fell slightly in her grey-blue eyes.

She blew her bright orange bang out of her hazel eyes and looked at her own ensemble. Her lavender shirt had a deep purple heart with wings across the chest and black slim-fit jeans with purple flip-flops. 'Simple and laid back, just like me.' She eased off the bed and easily ducked under another barrage of clothes, which was closely followed by barely concealed profanity. Walking over to the frustrated teen, she reached out and took hold of the arm that was sure to cast another innocent article of clothing to be left unforgotten. The sudden contact took Mel by surprise, to which the redhead took advantage of so that she could drag her to the bed. Once she was seated a safe distance, she poked the bluenette intently. Her seemingly innocent action was taken with a fiery glance, which softened almost immediately once she saw the redhead visibly flinch under her glare.

"Mel, what are you looking for and why?" A blush dusted her light brown cheeks as she averted her eyes to her lap. The action rebuked a raised brow from the young redhead who had never once known said bluenette to be so bashful.

"I'm just looking for a back-to-school outfit, that's all." She murmured softly, her voice carrying an odd tinge of hesitancy. 'Mel is usually so confident. What could be causing her to sound so doubtful?' She was about to speak her mind when Mel broke out into the widest grin she could muster. The grin was met with an utterly befuddled expression from poor Kara.

Seeing that Mel wasn't going to do anything more than smile away, she got up to see Erik off. She waltzed out of the room and down the stairs to see Seth and said redhead talking animatedly. They stopped their conversation to look at her, a sad smile crossing Erik's face. He stood up and walked over to her, eyes brimming with tears. The next thing she knew, she was pulled into a tearful embrace.

"Take care, sis." He whispered as he kissed the crown of her head. Her body convulsed with silent sobs and he could feel the top of his abdomen being soaked with tears. He rubbed her back soothingly as he allowed a few stray tears to cascade down his own face. Seth turned from the tearful display and walked off to pick up Erik's suitcases.

"I will: have fun in college." She whispered back. Reluctantly pulling away to look at the time on his Samsung Galaxy, he sighed and bent down to retrieve his dark green Puma duffel bag. As if on cue, Mel came down the stairs and barreled right into Erik's arms. The action elicited him stepping back in surprise and dropping his bag as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

Though never emphasized enough, Mel had always regarded Erik as her brother and the bluenette knew that he held a sibling love for her as well. He swiftly kissed the top of her head as he did Kara before he released her. Lifting her chin to meet her shining blue eyes, he smiled softly as she began to shed unchecked tears. He tenderly wiped her tears with his thumb.

"See you in November, Mel." She nodded as she hugged him again. Upon releasing her, he fist bumped Seth and commenced dragging his stuff out to his car. Once all his luggage were gone, he slammed down the trunk with a resounding thud.

_"Well, it's gonna be a while till I come back. So, Kara," turning to said redhead, he was met with mock innocence. "Stay out of trouble, okay?" She smiled sweetly as she nodded her consent. Taking another look over at them, Erik walked into his Porsche and started up the engine before driving out of sight._


End file.
